1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a flexible printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is an electronic device by which a user may freely use functions of wireless communication, network connection, and digital broadcast reception regardless of a user's time and location. Nowadays, mobile terminals have been developed to perform a variety of functions, such as Internet connection, digital broadcast reception, document writing, and game playing, in addition to voice communication. Additionally, while the functions available to mobile terminals are increasing to meet user demand, the mobile terminals themselves are becoming smaller and slimmer.
An electronic circuit board mounted with multiple electronic parts is installed in the mobile terminal. The electronic circuit board transmits and receives electrical signals to and from function modules of the mobile terminal, such as a display unit and a camera unit. As the mobile terminal becomes smaller, a Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB) may be used to connect the electronic circuit board and the display unit and camera unit of the mobile terminal and transmit and receive electrical signals including various data therebetween to effectively utilize internal space of the mobile terminal. An FPCB is generally used for slide type mobile terminals.
As mobile terminals adopt high performance display units and camera units, and as data traffic between the electronic circuit board and display unit and camera unit increases and operating frequency of data expands to a high frequency region, increased radiation and ElectroStatic Discharge (ESD) effects on the mobile terminal become a concern. Because only a ground line of a pattern form is located on the FPCB, and the FPCB is connected to a ground of the electronic circuit board only through connectors formed at two ends, a sufficient ground between the electronic circuit board, the display unit, and the camera unit cannot be provided. Additionally, because a bypass path to avoid noise and ESD surges affecting the radiation ability is not provided, the shielding capability of the FPCB against noise and ESD surge is very low. Particularly, there is a problem that the ESD surge affects a ground formed in the electronic circuit board, and the possibility of damaging peripheral electronic parts is high.
Additionally, in the slide type mobile terminal, because a slidably moving upper case is assembled in a half-open state to connect the FPCB to the electronic circuit board, the assembly process is not easy and the FPCB may be broken.
Accordingly, a mobile terminal having a flexible printed circuit board is required for enabling easy assembly of the FPCB in the mobile terminal and improving radiation and ESD ability of the mobile terminal.